Secrets of Passioins
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: Theresa gathers all of Harmony to reveal all secrets, will all Hell break lose. Plus surprise guest turn everything on end.
1. Chapter 1

Six years ago Theresa was a young girls lusting after the prince Ethan. At points she won him, but it wasn't long until she lost him. She never gave up on him or the love they share. Along the way many things came up but one thing remand certain their love was strong and in the end it was going to win. At present day Theresa is, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane. She is beautiful, wealthy, smart and she gets whatever she wants. She has a son Ethan Martin8 and a daughter Jane Marie1. Her late husband Alistair Crane left her everything including the evidence to bring down all of her enemies. She reveled in destroying the lives of those that hurt her or her family. She decided to hold a grand ball and everyone was invited. She wanted it to be a night none would ever forget. 


	2. the invation

Your are congenially invited to the Secrets of Passions ball Hosted by Theresa Crane Saturday May 20th 2006 at the Crane Mansion Attendance is required 


	3. taking Jane back

Almost everyone in Harmony received an invite save for Ethan and Gwen Winthrop. Rebecca was making a big deal about how she hated that she had to go. "Mother you could always not go. I mean it's not like Theresa will care." Gwen said picking Jane up from her mat on the floor. "Ethan and I didn't get invites and if we did we wouldn't be going." Ethan came in from the bedroom. "Not going where?" "To Theresa's ball." Gwen snarled. 'Ding Dong' Ethan nodded and went to answer the door. "Theresa what are you doing here?" "I wanted to give you this." She handed him some court papers. "I am here to take Jane home." "What?" Gwen said from behind him. "Ethan make this quick and painless." Theresa said. Ethan looked at her and knew she meant it. He turned to Gwen and took Jane from her arms and placed her in Theresa. "Ethan what are you doing?" Gwen exclaimed as she moved forward to take her back. "No Gwen Theresa did everything the legal way. Jane has to go back to her mother." "No I am her mother. Jane baby it's ok. Mommy is right here." "Someone fell on their head one to many times." Theresa said. "You can send all her stuff to the mansion. Jane will never be in this house again. If you wish to see Jane Ethan call and we will set up a time." Theresa turned to leave with Jane nestling up to her. "Oh, I almost forgot." She reached in her bag and handed Ethan an invite to the ball. "I will see you there. Jane say bye dada." Jane waved her little fingers at him. Theresa left with her daughter and she knew Rebecca and Gwen could feel their impending dome. 


	4. Surprise Guest

Theresa found several surprise guest to fly in. Grace Bennett, David Hastings, Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, Marty Lopez-Fitzgerald, Beth Wallace and Charity Standish. As the day grew closer more and more people were flipping out. Most knew Theresa had all the power and were worried about what she was going to do. The night of the party she sat with Jane and Little Ethan in the living room. "Mommy, can I stay for the party please?" Little Ethan asked. "Party." Jane said. "I don't see why not, but for only a little while. Go up and have grandpa help you get ready." Theresa said. Little Ethan ran from the room calling for Martin. "Baby mommy made you a beautiful dress. Shall we put it on?" Jane shock her head and Theresa changed Jane into her dress. She put her in some tights and little dress shoes. "Ok, let see baby." Theresa stood her up. "Oh you look so cute, but let me put some clips in your hair." She did si. Jane's hair was getting darker like Theresa's. 'Ding Dong.' "The door, come on let's go see who is here." She picked Jane up and walked out into the foyer. Phyllis was getting ready to open the door. When she did she saw Ethan,. Gwen, Ivy, Sam and Rebecca. "Welcome, come on in." Theresa said. Phyllis took their coats and they walked into the living room. "Theresa thank you for having us." Sam said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I am glad you came. Huh Jane?" "Theresa she looks more and more like you every day." "Good thing her grandfather is Chief of Police so he can keep all the guys away." "When ever you need just call." 'Ding Dong.' "If you will excuse me we have more guest to meet. Please help yourself to whatever." Theresa left and welcomed, Julian, Eve, Sheridan and Chris. "Hello everyone." Theresa said. "Hi Theresa and lok at you Jane all grown up." Eve said. "Please go inside and mingle. "Not to many in there I want to mingle with." Julian said. "Then help yourself to a drank." "Mama, grandpa can't find my cuffs." Little Ethan said. "It is ok. You can go with out them. Go tell him and you grandma that guest are arriving." "Yes mama." Little Ethan said and ran off. "He looks happy." Julian said:He is please go in." The bell rand and in came Paloma, Simone, Jessica, Whitney, Chad and Miles. She pushed them along to great more people. Soon the house was full and everyone wanted to know what was going on. "Ladies and Gentlemen my I have you attention please." Theresa moved so all could see her. She still had Jane on her hip. "before we get started I believe a few people are still missing from our party. Little Ethan will you go get out littlest guest please?" Little Ethan ran from the room and returned several minutes later holding the hand of his cousin Marty. Both Sheridan and Luis exclaimed at see their son and walked forward to get him. They hugged him and were so happy. "Theresa how is this possible?" Luis asked. "All in good time big brother. " Theresa said. "Little Ethan you know who is next." He left and came back once again holding the hand of his Uncle Antonio. Pilar ran up to him and hugged him. "My son you are alive." "Yes mama and I am home." "Oh my God." Sheridan said. "What is it." Chris asked. "I am still married to Antonio." "What?" Chris said. "It will all be explained in good time." Theresa said. "Little Ethan bring in the next few please." Little Ethan left and returned with Grace and David. After hellos Beth was brought in, in cuffs with a guard. "Ok, Jane here wants to get out last surprise guest." Theresa sat Jane down and she walked out the door and came back with Charity. Charity handed her to Theresa and hugged Miguel. "I have been looking everywhere for you." "I know, and we will talk later but now Theresa has a party to throw." She walked to the side with Miguel. "Looks like we are all here so eat, drink and mingle, more is still to come." Theresa walked out with Jane and Little Ethan fallowed by Sheridan and Luis. "Ok, little ones it is bedtime." Theresa said. "Ok." Little Ethan said. The nanny took jane, Ethan, Marty and Miles uo to the nursery for bed. "I know you all have a million questions and I promise I will answer them all." Theresa said. They walked back in and the game really began. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, well I am sure you are all wondering why I have brought you here tonight and why I have brought the surprise guest, well if you have noticed there are ten covered tables around the room. I will now like everyone close to one to uncover them." All the covers were lifted and names revealed. "There is only a name on each table." Paloma said. "Yes, ten names and a ton of secrets. Every person on a table has hurt my family and I am giving them the chance to come clean now or wait for me to do it. You have fifteen minutes to decide and remember I know all." Everyone walked around looking at the names. Fifteen minutes passed and Theresa call everyone to attention. "Ok, well do any of the accused have anything to say?" Everyone looked around. "I do." Ivy said. "Why then by all means the floor is yours." Theresa said and she stepped aside. Ivy turned to Sam. "I am so sorry, but please don't hate me." "What did you do?" Sam asked. "I paid David to come to down and pretend to be Grace's first husband and then I blackmailed Eve to doctor John's DNA test to say he was hers." She bowed her head in shame until she felt a hard right hand from Grace slap her. "You bitch, you destroyed my family, my marriage, my life. I hate you." Grace screamed. "Oh there is more Grace." Theresa said. "What?" Sam said. "Ivy her brought my brother back to break up Kay and Fox. Why I don't understand. But she also helped keep Miguel from finding her." "You screwed with my niece's life too." Grace said ready to attack. She managed to slap her a few times before she was pulled off. "Well, one down nine to go. Anyone else?" "Me." Kay said stepping forward. "Floors yours." Theresa said. "I used magic to rape Miguel to become pregnant with Maria and I was the one who burned down the Lopez-Fitzgerald's house." "Katherine Bennett" Sam exclaimed. "I know, they were done for selfish reason, but I have grow up." "Yes she has." Theresa said. "No charge of arson will be pressed, but it is up to Miguel to press charges of rape or not." Everyone looked at Miguel. Charity whispered in his ear. "I wont press charges but I am taking Maria away from you." "You can't." Kay said. "I can and will." Miguel said. "Ok, we will work that out later." Theresa said. "Two have come forward and well you've seen what has happened. Any other takers?" Everyone looked around and no one said anything. "None, I guess I will fill everyone in on the rest of the secrets." Theresa said. "But who first." She moved along the tables. "I know, Katherine Crane. I mean she hurt my mama and destroyed my family. She still to this day chases after my father. Not a real crime, but she hurt my family and she will pay," Katherine took a deep breath. "Ok, next I think Chris Boothe." "I have no secrets." Chris said. "Oh but you do. A Ten MILLION dollar secret." "What is she talking about?" Sheridan asked Chris. "I have no idea." "Theresa will you tell me?" Sheridan asked moving over. "Yes, Chris came to town with his son on Alistair's orders. He paid him ten million to get you from Luis and he married you knowing you are legally married to another." "What?" Sheridan asked. "Your wedding in Mexico to Luis was legal. Antonio was claimed legally dead four minutes before hand." "I am married to Luis?" "Yes and the baby you are caring is Luis's. You are further along then you expected." Theresa said. "The doctor you've been seeing the one Chris insisted on is being paid by Chris to lie. He knew if you knew the truth you would reunite with Luis." "Oh my God." Sheridan slapped Chris as he tried to get close to her. "Please you have to understand." Chris said. "Get away from my wife." Luis said stepping forward. "She is not your wife." Chris said. "Yes, I am and he is my husband, my family." Sheridan said. "He left you." Chris said. "To find my son." Sheridan said. "Ok, how about we move onto the next person?" Theresa said and she moved to another table. "Ah, Maya Chinn she conspired to keep Noah and Fancy apart. She even used the FBI to do it." "You bitch." Fancy said stepping for, but Noah grabbed her. "Ok, down girl let's let Theresa finish with everyone else." "Ok, but I am going to kill her." Fancy said. "OK, next on my list is Liz Sanbourne." "What have I ever done to you?" Liz asked. "You came to Harmony to destroy my best friends family. You teamed up with Ivy to blackmail Eve." "You came here to destroy my family." TC said. "Yes, are you happy. Eve had everything and after everything I had been through I lost Antonio to Sheridan so I came here to take what my sister had. It wasn't fair that she got a good life and I lost all everything. I wanted something, so I took what she had. You and her daughters." "You may of got my daddy, but you will never have me. I got a mama and I love her." Simone said. "She left you and your family." Liz said. "Because of you, now she is happy and she as always loved me." Simone hugged her mom. "Some bonds you can't break." Theresa said moving on. "Now Valerie Davis." "What did I do?" Valerie asked. "You helped Ivy with her plans to bring Miguel back to destroy Fox's relationship with Kay." "I was doing what I paid to do." "I pay you, but not anymore because you're fired." "Please I need this job." "I don't care. Moving on. Julian Crane, you went along with Rebecca when she stole my son." "Theresa I apologized for that many times." Julian said. "I know, but how about the numerous attempts of my brother Luis and my sister in law Sheridan." "I admit I did everything my father asked me to do." "You bastard she is your own sister." Luis said. "I know and I can only pray that she and you forgive me." "Julian you hurt us so many times." Sheridan said. "Ok, before we get into what should happen to Julian I have two more left and I've saved the best for last." The nanny came in. "Mrs. Crane, Jane has a temperature and refuses to take her medicine." "Ok, I guess Gwen and Rebecca have bought themselves some time." Theresa left with the nanny and went upstairs. She was half way up the stairs when Ethan caught her. "Theresa can I help?" "I think Jane might like that." Theresa said and they went the rest of the stairs. As they grew closer to the nursery they could hear Jane crying. Theresa went in and picked her up. "It's ok baby. Mommy is here she gots you." Jane settled into her arms and stopped crying. "See baby you're alright." Ethan got her medicine and filled the dropper. Theresa held her and Ethan gave her, her drops. "Ok, baby see mommy and daddy are right here." Theresa said rocking her. "You're really good with her." Ethan said rubbing Jane's back. "Thanks." Jane fell asleep and Theresa laid her back in her crib. Little Ethan came in. "Mommy is the party over?" "No baby Ethan and I were giving Jane her medicine." "Is she sick.?" "It looks that way." "Can I stay with her so she's not scared." "That would be good. Here we'll move the rocking chair over here and you can climb in and you can see her." They did all this. Theresa grabbed and pillow and blanket for him. "Ok, you can read some stories to her and if she wakes call for nanny." "Ok, I love you mommy." "I love you too." "Uncle Ethan I love you too." "Me too buddy." Theresa and Ethan left the nursery and headed back down. "He is really good with her." Ethan said. "They love each other a lot." "I can see that." They reached the party. "Theresa how ugly is it going to get in there?" "Let's just say by the end of the night nothing in Harmony will ever be the same." They went in. "Theresa how is Jane?" Pilar asked. "Ethan got her to take her drops and Little Ethan is watching over her." "Should I go up?" Pilar asked. "If you want mama." Theresa said. "I think I will. I'll check on all the kids and spend some time with Jane and Little Ethan." "I'll go to." Martin said and they went upstairs. "Ok, thank you all for waiting." "How is Jane?" Sam asked. "She'll be fine. Little Ethan, mama and papa are with her." "Good." Grace said. "Ok, so my last to reveals." "Wait." Gwen said. "What?" Theresa said. "Why should we believe you about any of this?" "Well the reactions of all accused say the truth, but I have a DVD to play for you and your mama." Theresa placed a DVD in the DVD player and pushed play. All watched as Gwen and Rebecca's secrets poured out everywhere. How they stole Little Ethan and Jane from her. Gwen stabbing Theresa after she gave birth to Jane, her kidnapped Jane. How they exposed Ethan paternity and lied, how they framed Theresa for exposing Ethan paternity, their plan to steal Ethan by passing off another's man baby as his. Rebecca taking away her house away, her taking her family their jobs. As the DVD stopped it was dead silence. Theresa took in the sights of everyone's faces. The party just got started. 


	6. proof and no fotgiveness

It seemed as if the silence went on forever. Theresa finally broke it. "So now all the Secrets of Passions are revealed. Anyone have anything to say?" "Theresa is all that real?" Sam asked. "Yes, it was all real and I have the real proof to." So Theresa gave them the real proof so they could all see it. Ethan didn't say anything until Gwen tried to deny it. "This isn't real. This is just another one of Theresa tricks to steal Ethan away. I wont let you do this. Ethan is my husband and I will never let him go." "Why Gwen?" Ethan asked. "Why wont I let you go?" "No, why did you do all this?" "I didn't I told you this is all a trick. Set up by Theresa." "I said I wouldn't believe Theresa until she brought me proof of everything you did and yet here is all the proof. If this was some scam of Theresa's why would she reveal everyone's secrets. How would she know everyone's secrets?" "I don't know. Maybe she found some of Alistair's secrets and is trying to squeeze this one into it. Ethan I did none of the things she said I did." "Why should I believe you and not Theresa?" "I am your wife." "She would be if you didn't do all these things and frame her. God you made yourself look like the victim when you were the person hurting everyone." "Ethan please you have to believe me." "I don't have to do anything. I kept telling myself that Theresa was the bad in all of this and you were the good, but I was wrong." "No, she came into our lives, she stole you and she took what should have been mine. She had to pay." Ethan shock his head and walked over to Theresa. "I am sorry. Is there anyway you can forgive me?" "No, you've hurt me one to many times and I now have to think about my children." She turned from him. "Thank you all for coming. I hope new lights have been shown and lives maybe able to return to normal if that is possible." Theresa left the room and went upstairs. "She said no." Ethan said to Luis and Sheridan after all had left. "She needs time." Sheridan said. "No, she hates me." Ethan said. "Yes she does." Luis said. "Luis?" Sheridan said. "No, you put my sister through hell for six years. Over and over again for what reason? You say you love her and then you reject her. You steal her children then you ask for forgiveness. You have broken her heart as well as her kid's hearts one to many times. I don't know any child save for Marty that has been through this much. You've been a coward for many years." "I know. I don't deserve her forgiveness." "Yes you do." Luis said. "I love my sister and she has been in love with you since she was a little girl. I know her and she wont be mad for long, but you have to find a way to make everything up to her. You have to prove that you will be there for her 100 and that can never change. Also you have to prove that you can be the best father to Jane and Little Ethan." "I know. I will do whatever it takes to prove to her that I love her and she is the one I want to be with and that I deserve her forgiveness." "Good, but don't let her down, because I am down and over the objections of my wife I will hunt you down and kill you." "I would gladly stand right in front of you and take it like a man if I ever hurt her." "Ok, well you need to plan on how to make it up to Theresa and we need to get our son and go home." Sheridan said. They did and left. Ethan checked and found both kids asleep as well as Theresa. He watched her sleep for a while and got an idea. He left to set his plan in motion with a little help of course. 


	7. remember the good times

Theresa woke and began her day like normal. She worked from home and the kids wanted popcorn chicken for lunch so she took then to the Chicken Shack. They ordered and sat waiting. "Mommy the Spring Carnival starts tomorrow can we go?" Little ethan asked. "It sounds like fun." Theresa said. Their food came but the waiter Ethan in disguise accidentally dumped her food all over her. She screamed and he went to get help. She had a weird feeling so she took the kids and left before he came back. She went on letting it go thinking it was an accident and went about her day. The next morning she dressed Jane and Little Ethan for the Spring Carnival. She want a mommy and kids day so she packed them into the car un a were of a plan set in motion by Ethan and their family and friends. Theresa spent the morning with the kids. They went on many rides and had fun. Around noon they ran into Miguel, Charity and Maria. "Uncle Ethan." Little Ethan said running up for a hug. "Hi buddy. You three look like you're having fun." Miguel said. "We are, but mommy wont go on the roller coaster with me." Little Ethan said. "It is to fast." Theresa said. "I'll tell you what, why don't I go on with you. Besides girls don't know how to have fun on roller coasters." "Yeah." Little Ethan said and they went to the line. "Boys." Theresa said picking Jane up and standing with Charity. Both giggled. "How are you doing?" Charity asked. "Fine, I have my kids, what more could a girl ask for." "Maybe Ethan the love of your life." "Well, I have my kids and they are all I need." They watched Miguel and Little Ethan go on the roller coaster. He had so much fun. "Thanks Uncle Miguel." "No problem." "Ok, so we are going to get lunch now. You three want to join?" Charity asked. "That's sounds wonderful." Theresa said. "But I need to run to the restroom so can you take the kids and I'll meet you there." "Sure." Miguel said and they took the kids to the food stand. Theresa found the restroom and then went to find Miguel and Charity with the kids. She stopped to look around to see if she could find them when a bucket of blue paint ended up on her head. She screamed. "Theresa?" Ethan said. "You did this." She said wiping paint off her face. "I'm sorry. I was reading this article and I didn't see where I was going. Here let me help." He handed her a paint cloth from the table. "No, just leave me alone." She walked away. She found the kids and Miguel and Charity offered to let them stay and enjoy the day. She went home and cleaned up. It was a good thing to because a call came in that the Crane Fish Cannery was over due for an inspection and could be closed. Theresa rushed right over and went to work. After all was said and done she made for one last fallow though and right in the same spot that she dumped fish guts all over Ethan he did it to her. After they boss got it shut off and helped her clean up she went home to take the longest, hottest shower. She felt as if fate was doing to her what she did to Ethan, she never thought it was Ethan and her family doing it to her. After she finished she went down and found the kids home. She spent time with them trying to forget how in less then thirty six hours the same three things she did to Ethan, had been done to her. Thinking she needed some time to herself she called Pilar and Martin to watch the kids and she went out. She was walking by the old theater and saw that "Gone with the Wind" was playing. "It always used to cheer me up, why not tonight." She said and went in. She got her ticket and some popcorn and went in. She found and seat and noticed every few people in a few seats. Some left to get popcorn so she assumed, but the movies started and none came back. After a few minutes the screen went black. "Sorry, folks looks like we are having a few problems if you will bare with we'll get everything going soon." A voice said over the speakers. Theresa laid her head back and closed her eyes. She could hear some soft music playing and opened her eyes. The screen was full of what looked like a party. Then she and Ethan came across the screen. "What is going on?" Theresa asked. "We are watching Ethan and Theresa the early years." Ethan said from behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked him. "I am trying to show you the good times." he hopped the seat and sat next to her. "This is your prom." "I know." Theresa said. "Did you know all the camera's Alistair had hidden have memory. I think you're going to love this." They looked back up at the screen. First it was Theresa dumping things on Ethan and then it was Ethan dumping things on her. "That was you?" Theresa said smacking his arm. "I wanted to do to you what you did to me. I was hoping it would remind you how we started." "Ethan I know how we started and I no how we ended," "Theresa we're not over yet." "Ethan?" Theresa tried. "No, just watched the movie." She looked back up and saw him professing his love to her, their first real kiss, him proposing at mid-night mass, their engagement party, making love on the beach, her in her wedding dress, her giving birth to Little Ethan, holding him, her strapped to a table ready for lethal injection, her being reunited with everyone, their kiss on the beach in LA, her as Santa holding Little Ethan, her giving birth to Jane, them in the NICU seeing Jane, them coming home from the hospital with Jane and finding Little Ethan waiting for her, finding Jane, and bring her home. "Theresa we have all these good memories." "Yes, but Ethan what your video doesn't show are the bad times and the far out way the good." "But we can have good times." "No we can't. The kids and I are moving to Porta Arena as soon as Little Ethan is done in school." "What?" "I have had my lawyer draw up a visitation agreement. You'll have it in the morning." "Theresa you can't leave." "I am, Ethan my future is not here and it is not with you." She got up and left the theater. She got home and cried herself to sleep. Ethan got everyone together for help. 


	8. one week chance

"Ok, now that you are all here." Ethan said as they all met in the Bennett's living room. "How did it go?" Sam asked. "She is leaving Harmony with Little Ethan and Jane." Paloma tried to leave but Ethan saw her. "Paloma what do you know about this?" Ethan asked. "Theresa told me a while ago that after she got Jane back and exposed all of the secrets that she was leaving Harmony for Porta Arena with the kids." "Why didn't you tell us?" Pilar asked. "Theresa made me swear and I never break my word. She is my sister and her life has been hell. I was trying to help her so her kids could have a great life." "I am Jane's father." Ethan said, "Yes you are and you have been a royal jerk to my sister. She has done nothing but love you and you have treated her like crap. She deserves better then what she has gotten. From you Ethan and all the rest of you. I know of one person that has stood behind Theresa since they met and that is Fox." "I know about the move." Fox said. "I will be taking over the Crane office here and Theresa will be heading the one in Porta Arena." "You both knew?" Ethan said. "Look Theresa is my best friend and I will support her no matter what. Paloma is right. In a way everyone had failed Theresa when all she ever wanted was to be loved by you and have a family. Well Theresa has two kids to think about and that is what she is doing. She has her head out of the clouds and I for one am happy for her. She wants to leave a town that has brought her nothing but pain, but the two best things in her life." "If your future is with Theresa then you have a week to change her mind and we all know Theresa." Paloma said. "If by that time you have changed her mind we'll support you, but if you haven't then we will support Theresa and her move." Fox said. He and Paloma left. Everyone came up with ideas for him to get Theresa to change her mind.

Ethan went over to Theresa the next morning after the agreement arrived. Little Ethan was heading off for school. "Uncle Ethan." He said running up and giving him a hug. "Hey buddy." They hugged. "I play T-ball this afternoon you'll be there right?" "I wouldn't miss it." Little Ethan ran to the waiting car and got in. Theresa stood in the door with Jane. "Dada." Jane said reaching for him. Theresa handed her over and they walked into the living room. "I take it you got the agreement?" Theresa said. "Yes, all seems fair." "Ok, then there shouldn't be any problems." Theresa said picking up some of the kid's things. "But there is." Ethan said setting Jane down in her play pin. "What?" Theresa asked sitting on the couch. "I don't want you to go." Ethan said sitting next to her. "This isn't about what you want Ethan." "Theresa you remember in the garage when we were talking. You said you wanted a to be a stay at home mom, have dinner ready, kids watched and romantic evening in bed?" "Yes, I remember." "Why can't we have it?" "Because it took exposing Gwen to get you to fallow your heart and I shouldn't have had to do it. If you loved me you should have chosen me, but you didn't. You chose to take my children away and have them call another mommy. The only reason you are wanting to be with me is because you see Gwen for what she is and you no longer feel obligated to her." "Theresa I love you." "Ethan I love you too, but the pain of our love has hurt so many and I can't let it happen anymore." "What happened to you Theresa?" "What do you mean?" "Where is the Theresa I know. The fighter, the believer in Fate and it's plan that we belong together." "She was a naive little grl who needed to grow up and think of her babies." "Ok, Little Ethan is like a son to me. I have loved that little boy since we first learned about him. I am the only one that has been a father to him and Jane is ours. We could be a family." "I don't want you to be obligated to us. To make us something we're not." "Theresa never have I felt obligated to you. I want to be with you because of who you are and whar we could be together." "Ethan it isn't enough anymore. I have spent years fighting for you to see Gwen for what she is and trying to hold onto my kids, what I have and us. Then I realized that I couldn't hold onto us because there is no us." "How can you say that?" "Because you chose Gwen." She got up to walk away but he pulled her back down to him. "In my heart I have always chosen you." He kissed her. She fought with everything she had not to give in but when their lips parted and his tongue mingled with hers she was a goner. He moved her on to her back and was on top of her kissing intensely. The fog that took over Theresa brain cleared and she pulled away. "No, I have to be strong." She moved him off and she got up. "Ethan we can't be." She walked over to Jane and picked her up. "Theresa give me the next week to prove to you that we belong and after that if you feel that you and the kids moving to Porta Arena is for the best I will let you go, but if you have any doubt that leaving isn't a good idea then you will stay." Theresa thought about it for a minute and made up her mind. "Fine one week." Ethan smiled. "But don't disappoint me. I put my heart on the line and you break it, I will let Luis have you." "Ok, you wont regret it." He kissed her and Jane giggled. 


	9. falling in love again

So Ethan had one week to prove to Theresa that staying in Harmony and giving their love and their family and chance was the best thing to do. He understood her hesitant about giving them a try, it wasn't just her heart on the line it was Little Ethan's and Jane's as well and he never wanted to hurt them again. So he spent the moring with Jane and Theresa having fun around the house. Jane loved playing hide and seek. He helped feed her lunch and put her down for a nap. Theresa was waiting for him in the living room. He came in and she handed him a piece of paper. "What is this?" Ethan asked taking it. "My dry cleaning bill." Theresa said and Ethan laughed. "Ok, well I did do all those things on purpose." "I know and I did all mine on accident so you can take care of that bill." "I will." He slide the paper in his pocket. "Can I ask you something?" Sure." She said taking a seat on the couch. "How did it feel to have all the things happen to you?" Ethan asked joining her. "Ha, ha funny. Yes I know how you felt." "You know I did them in good spirit right?" "You wanted to film me." Theresa said rolling her eyes. "You looked cute though." "Ethan so not the point. You filmed embarrassing things and used it against me." "I know. I am sorry." "Ethan did you did it alone or did our families and friends help?" "I can't tell you." "So they did, did they?" "Theresa they were only trying to help." "I know, but come on my own parents helped you fish gut me." Ethan was laughing. "How many showers?" "Six and I can't go near fish. I made Fox do the real inspection and he smelled really bad after it and I got sick." "Sorry, but you know for me it took seven and I still have nightmares." She smiled at him. "So, do you have a plan to convince me or are you winging it?" "A little of both. Why?" "Well I was going to tell you one of the ways you can convince me is by kissing me." "Why Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane are you suggesting I use what God gave me to convince you to stay?" "I am suggesting you kiss me before I kiss you." He smiled and kissed her. They fell onto the couch kissing. They continued to kiss until they heard Jane crying on the baby monitor. Theresa went up to get her. "Mommy and Daddy were having fun did you know that?" Theresa asked like she was expecting an answered. Jane smiled at her and she giggled. She brought her down and they sat playing until it was time to pick Little Ethan up from school and take him to his T-ball game. He was happy to see Ethan with her and Jane. He did great at the game so Ethan to him, Theresa and Jane for Pizza. They had a good time. "Mama, are you and Ethan going to get married again?" Little Ethan asked. "Is he going to be my daddy again?" "I don't know baby. There is a lot of grown up things going on and mommy will figure it all out." "I want you and Ethan and Jane and me to be a family." "I know what you mean, but mommy has a lot of things to figure out ok?" "Ok." Theresa finished tucking him in and went down to find Ethan. "Is he asleep?" Ethan asked. "He is getting there." They sat on the couch. "So it was nice of you to take us to dinner." Theresa said. "It was my pleasure." "So how are things at the Bennett's?" "Great. Sam and Grace are together and happier then ever. Jessica is back home and doing good. You know Maria lives with Charity and Miguel." "I know, They're getting married. I am designing her wedding dress." "That's sounds nice. What about Antonio? I haven't seen him since the party." "He had to go back to England for awhile but he will be here soon." "Is he ok with Luis and Sheridan?" "He is happy for them. He is dating some woman in England and they are having fun. Yes part of him will always love Sheridan but he knows she and Luis are distend to be together. " "Like us?" Ethan said taking her hand. "You still have six days to prove it." Theresa said linking her fingers with his. "Ethan I would love nothing more then to fall into your arms and we swept away in the romance of it but I have to keep a level head." "Yes for Jane and Little Ethan. I understand I would never do anything to hurt them or you again." "I believe you mean that, but you have done it in the past." "I know, but that night after the party and Luis yelled at me I went to the church and I made a vow in front of Father Lonagen and God that I would never hurt you, Little Ethan or Jane again. You are my family and you are what matters." Theresa had tears falling down her cheeks. "Theresa I don't want you to cry." "It is ok. They are happy tears." "I never understood that until today." They both smiled. "So, do you want to stay the night?" Theresa asked. "I would love to stay but I can't." "Why?" "Because I wouldn't be able to stop whatever would happen and I don't want to ruin anything." She stood up and pulled him to her. "You wont ruin anything, because I want you here." She kissed him and they went up to bed. 


	10. a good thing, a bad thing and a surprise

So Ethan and Theresa with the kids spent the week doing things together and becoming a family, but Theresa still hadn't said if she was going to stay. Ethan arranged for the kids to be at Pilar's for the night so he and Theresa could talk and figure things out. He wanted his possible last night with her to be special. He put candles everywhere and had the cooks make a special dinner with dessert. Theresa walked in and found a very romantic setting. "Ethan what is going on. I thought we were going to watch movies with the kids." "Well I had other plans. The kids are with your parents and we have the night to ourselves." Theresa smiled. "I like the sound of that." "Well I am glad, but there is another reason for tonight." "I know, you want to know if I am going to stay or if I am going to take the kids and move to Porta Arena." "Yes, Theresa we have spent the last week together and I don't think we have ever been happier and I don't want to lose it. I don't want to lose my family." "Ethan I have made my decision." "You have?" "Yes, I think I made it a week ago and I am now just coming to terms with it." "Oh." Ethan sat down on the couch in a slump. Theresa moved over to him She reached down and moved his head up to look at her. "I am staying here in Harmony and we are going to be a family." She smiled. Ethan looked shocked. "You're staying, we are going to be a family?" "Yes." She leaned over and kissed him. No food was eaten that night. They spent the whole night wrapped in each others arms making mad, passionate love. The next morning they went to get the kids and tell everyone the good news. Theresa's family was happy as was Ethan's because they knew his back up plan was to move to Porta Arena and try and win her there. The families gathered for a big party to welcome home Antonio and his girlfriend Hailey the last Crane daughter, to celebrate Luis and Sheridan who had a little girl a few days after Theresa chose to stay. Melissa Lopez-Fitzgerald is her name. Also to celebrate finally being rid of those who hurt them and Ethan and Theresa finally being a family with their kids. The party gets underway and at once a good thing, a bad thing and a surprise all happen at once. 


	11. black and white lights

All were happy and enjoying themselves. Theresa was so happy that she decided to stay. All was turning out great. She had the best family and they were are gathered in this room with there families and friends. Miguel and Charity looked like they were hiding something so Theresa moved over to see what was up. "Hey you two. What's going on?" "Hey Theresa." Charity said. "What do you mean what is going on?" Miguel asked. "Well you are over here whispering while the rest of the families are over there." "Miguel we should tell her." Charity said. "Ok, Ther--" "Excuse me but if I could have you attention please." Ethan interrupted. "I have something to say. Theresa oh there you are you and I have been through a lot together and now we have this family." "We're pregnant." Miguel whispered. "Will you marry me?" Ethan asked. And a load bang like a gun shot and Theresa fell to the floor blood pouring down her. Her mind was racing with everything that had just happened. 'Baby, Miguel and Charity are having a baby. Ethan, oh Ethan asked me to marry him. Yes Ethan I will marry you. Oh I can't wait. Ethan where are you? What is going on? I can't move. Help, Help please someone help.' She was then surrounded by white lights. "What is going on?" "Don't be afraid." A little girl said. Theresa looked and saw the girl and a boy standing next to her. "Where am I?" "This place is called in between." "Like Limbo?' Theresa said looking around. "Yes." "Who are you?" Theresa asked. "I am Sarah and this is Nathan." "Oh God am I dead?" "No, but you could be soon." "I don't want to die." "No one wants to but you are here because you have a choice to make." "Why are you here?" "We are waiting for mommy." Sarah said. There were a jumble of white lights and Theresa saw Gwen appearing. "Theresa?" Gwen said fully coming in. "What is going on?" Gwen asked. "Don't ask me. Ask them." Theresa said pointing to Sarah and Nathan. "Who are they?" "She is Sarah and he is Nathan." Theresa said. "My babies." Gwen said. She moved closer but they moved away from her. "What is going on. I am your mommy." Gwen said. "We are here to say goodbye." Sarah said. "What do you mean?" Theresa asked. "Mommy isn't coming with us." Nathan said. "Why?" Both Theresa and Gwen asked. "Because mommy is going to the place were bad souls go." Sarah said. "I'm not bad." Gwen said. She moved to them but they moved over to Theresa. "Please don't let her get us." Sarah asked taking her hand. "Get away from my children." Gwen said. "It's ok. I am here." Theresa said. "Can you tell me why your mommy is going to where bad souls go?" "Because mommy was bad and her fate has been chosen." Sarah said. "Mommy was bed." Gwen said. "Please I wasn't bad. It was her. She was bad." "Always blaming Theresa for your crimes will only show hw selfish you are." Faith said. "Grace?" Gwen said. "No, she is her twin Faith." Theresa said. "Yes I am. I am also the children's keeper until they are reunited with there families." "But I am there mom." Gwen said. "Yes, a bond that can never truly be broken, but like on Earth they were meant to be with you, they are not here." "But I want to be with my babies." Gwen said. "Theresa get away from them. This is your fault." "I did nothing." Theresa said, "Gwen yelling and demanding might of got you what you wanted on Earth but we are no longer there and you are no longer in charge." Faith said. "It's time." Nathan said. "Time for what?" Theresa asked. "Time for mommy to go." Theresa looked and saw Gwen surrounded by black lights. "Wait." Theresa said. "Why shouldn't Gwen be with her children?" "He fate has been chosen." Faith said. "But isn't fate part of our choosing?" "Theresa it is sweet of you to fight for Gwen but there is nothing we can do." "There has to be something. She has had so much pain and even she deserves to be happy once in her life." "Theresa Gwen has committed some of the biggest sins and there is no forgiveness to them." "But I forgive her for all the wrong she has done against me." "Theresa you are an Angel on Earth to forgive Gwen for all the wrongs she has done against you but Gwen has to face what she has done." The black lights consumed Gwen and she was gone. "What happens now?" Theresa asked. "You come with us." Sarah said. Nathan took her other hand and they began to walk closer to brighter lights. "Mama?" Little Ethan called. "Mama?" Jane called. "Jane, Little Ethan." She turned to see them looking at her. "My babies." "Theresa go to them." Sarah said. "What about you?" "We'll be fine and we will see you again someday." Nathan said. "Ok, be safe sweet one." Theresa gave then a kiss on the forehead and watched as they walked into the brighter lights with Faith. She turned back and walked towards the kids. "Charge to 360." Eve said to the nurse. "Charging." The nurse replied. "Clear." Eve ordered and she shocked her. Beep, Beep, Beep. The monitor picked up Theresa heartbeat. "Ok, let's get her to the OR now." Eve said and they wheeled her out. Nine hours later Theresa had survived the surgery and was being wheeled into a room. Eve walked down to there the family was waiting. "Ok, Theresa survived the surgery. We had a lot to repair because the bullet fragmented and she has a long road ahead of her but she should recover." "Eve you said should." Pilar said. "In the ER Theresa stopped breathing so there could be brain damage and one of the fragments hit her spine." "Eve Theresa had spine problems after Jane was born." Ethan said. "I know, there is some swelling, but there is the possibility that she may not walk." "If she lives." Pilar said. "Look Theresa has the best doctors and the odds are in her favor. The next few days will tell us if there is any brain damage or spine." "Eve we want to see her." Martin said. "Ok, but only for a little while." She led them all down to her room and left them be.

Will Theresa wake up? If she does will she be able to walk or have any brain damage? Stay tuned. 


	12. seven year forgetten

So Ethan sat her bedside wanting to be the first face Theresa saw when she woke. Pilar and Martin kept the kids. Family would pop in every now and then to check on her, but she still hadn't woken up. It was three in the morning when she finally started to stir. Ethan called for Eve and she looked her over. Theresa felt like she was coming out of a long sleep. She felt restless and a bit sore. As she blinked her eyes opened she saw that she wasn't in her room. Then she saw Eve and Ethan looking down at her. "Who are you?" Theresa said in a whisper. "Theresa I am Dr. Eve Russell and this is Ethan Winthrop. You are at Harmony Hospital." "Why?" "You were shot about a months ago. You've been in a coma. Theresa can you tell me the year?" "Um, 1999." "Ok, I am going to step outside with Ethan and will call your parents." "I only have my mom." "Ok, well call her." Eve said. Theresa nodded and they left. She closed the door and turned to Ethan. "What is going on?" Ethan asked. "Theresa has amnesia." "This is the brain damage." "It could be. Look call Pilar and have her come over. Tell her she is awake and should get here soon." Ethan nodded and moved over to call. Fifteen minutes later Pilar and Martin arrived with Jane. She had been fussy and wouldn't stay with Miguel and Charity. "Theresa's awake." Martin said. "Yes." Eve said. "What is wrong?" Pilar asked. Ethan came down the hall. Jane started to cry. Ethan took Jane and she calmed do a quiet fuss. "Theresa has amnesia. She thinks it's the year 1999." Ethan left Eve to explain things to them. He walked down to Theresa's room. He knocked and she called for him to enter. "How are you felling?" Ethan asked sitting down with Jane. "I am a bit confused. I don't know you." "I used to be Ethan Crane." Theresa's eyes doubled. "Ethan Crane in my room." "Well I am not a Crane and my name is now Winthrop." "I take it there is a lot I have forgotten." Theresa said. "How do you know that?" Ethan asked. "The Magazine right there is date May 2006. I have missed seven years." "No you have lived seven years and now you just have to remember, but I can tell you it is going to be a long process." Jane started crying on Ethan's shoulder. "What is wrong with her?" Theresa asked. "She misses her mama." Ethan said. "Where is she?" "Her mama is you. She is our daughter." Theresa looked shocked. "You and I have a daughter?" "We have a son too. Ethan Martin is home with Miguel and Charity. Jane here has been fussy non stop since you were shot." "May I?" Theresa asked reaching for Jane. Ethan moved Jane into Theresa's arms and Theresa calmed her. Jane saw it was Theresa and felt safe. She cuddled right into her. She shifted her legs and cuddled with Jane. She didn't remember her but it felt so right for her to have Jane in her arms. Eve, Pilar and Martin came in and saw them. "Ethan?" Pilar said. "She knows there is seven years of her life missing but she was able to calm Jane." "Well that is a good sign." Eve said. "Theresa can you tell me how you feel?" "Well, I don't remember the last seven years but something tells me they have been both good and bad." "They have mejo." Pilar said moving over. "Eve could remembering hurt Theresa more then not?" Martin asked. "Who are you?" Theresa asked. "That is Martin." Pilar said. "Papa." Theresa said confused. "Theresa it is a long story that they can tell you tomorrow for now you should get some sleep." Eve said. "Can Ethan and Jane stay for a little while longer?" "Sure." Pilar and Martin kissed Theresa goodbye and they left with Eve. "Eve is there anything we can do?" Pilar asked. "We have to show her things from the past seven years. Things she has missed good and bad." "Ok, we'll get some things together and gather the family." Martin said. They left to get what thought they would need. Theresa held Jane until she fell asleep and for a little longer afterwards. "Ethan can you tell me about us?" Theresa asked. "We beautiful are a long story. But you have always believed fate would bring us together and they have." "Something tells me we have a up and down relationship. That we have had a lot of good and a lot more bed." "We have. But one thing that has never changed is that I love you and you love me and we have this amazing family. Little Ethan and Jane bond us together as well as the unique love that will never let us stray to far from each other." "Sounds like a fairy tale." Theresa said. "One I would tell Jane." "You have told Jane our story. I think it is her favorite story. We may have to publish it so others can read it." Theresa laughed as Ethan did. "You should get her home. She is asleep and Dr. Russell says I need my rest to," "You are right. I will be back tomorrow morning with Jane and Little Ethan ok?" "Ok." She handed him Jane and she watched then leave. "How could I forget such an amazing story?" Theresa asked herself before she settled down to sleep. But not a restful one.

What are her dreams? Will she remember? What's in store for Theresa and Ethan love? Stay tuned. 


	13. Remembering Roses and Life

Theresa tossed and turned all night. Flashes of this and that from her past came in, but she didn't understand what they meant. After the thousandth flash of something she didn't know Theresa finally gave up on sleeping. It was about five in the morning. She turned on the TV for a shock.

"Businesswoman Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane still lies in Harmony Hospital after being attacked by the late Gwen Hotchkiss. Gwen died from self inflicted wounds three days after her attack on Theresa. Reports from inside Harmony Hospital says Theresa has waken but with no memory. We wish her the speediest of recoveries. This is Dan Tillman with Harmony Early Morning News." Theresa turned the TV off and climbed out of bed. She walked over to the window and sat looking at the sun raising. She knew she had a lot to remember and was determined to remember.

Ethan got Jane and Little Ethan ready to go to the hospital to see their mom. He hadn't told Little Ethan about Theresa not being able to remember and he knew it was going to be a hard thing to tell him. Miguel and Charity wanted to go with him so they arrived and they headed over. Ethan asked Miguel to take Jane in and he and Little Ethan would be in, in a minute. "Daddy Ethan what is going on?" Little Ethan asked. "Well, buddy I need you to know something before we go inside and see you mom." "You're scaring me. What is going on." "Well, you know mommy was hurt and she is getting better, but mommy lost her memory." "What do you mean?" Little Ethan asked puzzled. "It means she doesn't remember anything that has happened in the last seven years. She doesn't remember me or you or Jane. None of it." "She doesn't remember me?" " No I am afraid she doesn't, but I have a plan to help her remember and I need your help. Can you help me?" "What if Mommy doesn't remember?" "I think we can get her to, but if she doesn't then we build more memories with her. " "Ok, I will help." Ethan smiled and they went in to see Theresa. Jane was rooted right in Theresa lap and refused to be moved from it. Everyone could understand why. She did let little Ethan join them but that was it. Theresa smiled as they told her story. Soon Luis and Sheridan along with Marty and Missy were there. Pilar and Martin came in with food around noon. Theresa was told story and it saddened her because she couldn't remember any of it. Secretly it made her mad but she didn't let it show. She knew she couldn't. So at four Theresa grew tired and Everyone left. Jane cried and didn't want to go but Eve thought it was best because Theresa had a big day and needed to adjust to it all. Ethan finally got Jane off Theresa and they all left. Theresa sat trying to absorb it all. Eve came in later and Theresa asked to go out and get some fresh air. Eve said there was a garden on the roof Theresa was welcomed t go sit in. She helped her into a wheel chair and Theresa got herself up. She sat in the harden for awhile. Fox had stop by to see her and her burse told him she was on the roof in the garden. He headed up to see if she was ok. He found her sitting in the roses. "I see you found your favorite flower." Fox said smiling. "Yeah, I remember Ethan and I would sneak down to the roses on the edge of the property line and sit the and talk about what life would like for us." "You said remember." Fox said rushing over. "I know. It all came back about an hour ago. I think I just needed some time to work everything through. It was all there waiting for me I just needed a break from my life." "Theresa this is good news." "I know and I will call Ethan when I get back down to my room and tell him, I just wanted to sit and relax/ So much as happened and remembering the bad things takes it toll." "Well I will let you sit and I will stop by and see you tomorrow." "Thanks Fox." He gave her a kiss on the check. "Anytime Resa." He left knowing she was going to be ok.

Theresa went back down an hour later and called Ethan. He rushed right over and she told him the good news. He was so happy he picked her up and spun her around. Theresa convinced Eve to let her go home and officially start her life. Eve was happy for her. Ethan took Theresa home and life for Theresa and Ethan began again.

Hopefully happily ever after but hey anything can happen.

Thanks for reading Secrets of Passions. I hope you enjoyed and look for part two Planning the Future soon.

Chantel 


End file.
